Clouds and Sunshine
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: David Rossi and Penelope Garcia . Something over the course of last week. Dustytiger helped me again when I was thinking of Penelope angst for this. Before they are involved in The Kitten and Her Wolf
1. Chapter 1

Clouds and Sunshine: Prequel to The Kitten and Her Wolf , Garcia and Rossi , had this idea come from nowhere in my head and dustytiger helped me get it moving. It's the anniversary of her parent's death and then there will be something with Kevin Lynch down the road. It was a challenge for me to write Garcia angst but I did or tried.

Penelope tried to close the door to her lair but Dave pushed it open.

"Did someone step on your tail kitten?"

"Hmm? Some days even I get sad." She told him.

"Oh can I do anything?"

"Make it be tomorrow."

"I can't do that but I can give you a hug."

"Thank you. Usually I ask Kevin to cover for me but last time he accessed some files he shouldn't have and I don't trust him. He's been getting strange the last while."

"Is there another tech you trust?"

"Not really, I think he's been bad mouthing me."

"Oh sweetheart I'm sorry would you like to get out of here?"

"No you guys need me. I'm just going to be a bit grumpy."

"I'm here for you and everybody will be too."

"Thank you."

"Look in your bottom right drawer. " Dave smiled a little.

"What did you do?"

"Wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

She looked in her drawer.

"David Rossi this is too much." She pulled out a small box with an elephant pendant in it."

"It made you smile. "

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Morgan got some of your coconut ice cream and hot fudge sauce."

Then Derek stuck his head in Penelope's doorway as Dave stood up and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Think about what I said."

"Thank you." She said smiling. "Oh hey sugar, what's up?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were ok mama."

"As ok as I ever am today. Just don't worry if I'm a little less me right now. I don't trust anyone with my babies at the moment."

"If you need me I'm here ok? And there's a treat for you in the freezer."

"I know you are and that's why I know I can cope today. Everyone's been so sweet."

"Silly girl we love you."

"It makes me feel all warm and squishy when I'm not really."

"Hey come here." He opened his arms.

"Thank you." she said hugging him.

"You're welcome. I always have a spare hug for you."

"I know you do."

"That's my girl."

He smiled when her hand patted his chest where she sometimes did.

"I love you girl." He told her

"I love you right back Derek Morgan."

She blinked for a minute.

"I didn't mean to get you started angel."

"I just need it to be tomorrow shug."

"I know you do sweetheart."

Then her cell phone binged with a call from the security desk.

"Penelope this is Renee from security, you have a delivery, would you like it sent up to you?"

"All right sure."

"It will be up in a few minutes."

Penelope got her delivery of an arrangement of sunflowers. It was from Reid. She smiled at first when she got to the card and took her glasses off for a minute for a few tears.

The card read "Here are some sunflowers to make you smile on a cloudy day." – Spencer

"I don't understand how that kid is single." Morgan said trying to make her smile a little.

"Because no woman has the sense to snap him up at the moment." She inhaled a little.

"You may be right. I think I'm going to be kind of wrecked today but in a good way."

"All right if you need to go home you let us know."

"I will." She squeezed his hand. "Seriously thanks for being my noir hero when I need one."

"Always baby girl."

"Now go on before I become more of a puddle." She smiled a little

"All right."

Reid saw Derek leave Garcia's lair. "How is she?"

"She's hanging in but I think I need to have a chat with Lynch. She hardly takes any time for herself and now thanks to him being a selfish little shit she can't even have today."

"I'm glad she's doing as well as can be expected. She should be anywhere but in there today."

"I'm going to find out why she can't be."

Reid went and got some of the ice cream Derek had brought in and the hot fudge with a bowl and spoon. Then he knocked once on Penelope's door.

"Enter." She said

"I thought you might need a treat." Reid said softly.

"Gosh everyone is being so nice. Thank you for your sweet flowers too. They are so cheerful in here."

"We're family remember that."

"You're so right."


	2. Chapter 2

Reid sat down on her couch after placing the food items away from her keyboards.

"I love that you know how to treat my lair."

"You do important things in here so it should be respected."

"Not everyone has but you always do."

"I'm sorry for that."

Reid sat with her for a while as she was eating ice cream slowly.

"Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome." He patted her arm gently.

"You've all been so good to me."

"You are good to us Penelope."

"I guess."

"That isn't the sunshine in here talking." "It's okay to feel haven't you told me that before?"

"I know you're right but today I still need to do my job and not hang out in my blanket fort."

"I understand. Just know people are around."

"That helps so much."

"Good." Reid smiled at her as he walked out of her lair.

She nodded and ran her fingers along her sunflowers gently.

Out in the bullpen:

Prentiss said "Think I could take Kevin Lynch?"

"I could take him." Reid joked

"True." Emily smiled

When they were at their desks doing paperwork they heard Derek walk into Kevin's office and then "Oh hell no you're not doing this to her, not today."

There was a half-bottle of rum and prescription Ambien spilled on the carpeted floor near where he was laying.

Derek started CPR and then dialed his cell phone. "I need paramedics, Lynch is down. Trying CPR now."

He clicked off his cell and went back to working on Kevin.

"You don't get to do this to Penelope today, did you even care about her at all?"

"Come on Kevin, fight back and tell me I'm wrong."

Then Hotch stepped in the doorway.

"What do you have Derek?"

"Lynch is down, rum and whatever those pills are. He's not responding to CPR." Sweat dripped off his head slowly

Hotch sighed. "Paramedics are here, this is going to destroy Garcia."

"Can we get him out of here covered?"

Derek exhaled. "How do I tell her?"

A few minutes later: Penelope heard the commotion in the bullpen and opened the door to her lair. "What is going on out here?"

Then she saw the sleeve of Kevin's batman shirt poking out of a blanket on the stretcher. Her face went white. "No, not Kevin." She went into her lair again quickly.

She picked the blanket up off her couch and hung one corner off of her desk and then went underneath it. Then soft sobbing could be heard outside since she hadn't closed her door behind her.

"Damn it I didn't want her to find out today. Not like that." Derek sighed and went into Penelope's lair. He saw the blanket over her desk with her feet sticking out of it and got down on the floor. "Hey sweetness I'm here."

"Derek I can't talk to you the way we usually do right now."

Tears were running down her face slowly. "I got him that Batman shirt. He liked it with the air conditioning in here. "Her voice was almost a whisper.

Derek pulled her into a hug. "Let it out I'm right here."

"My rock. Remind me to tell your mom she raised an amazing man."

"I think you already have before honey."

"Sometimes I need to say it again." Her hand rested on "her" spot on his chest as he had his arms around her.

"I wonder, do I even belong here?"

"Don't baby girl. I can't imagine not having my best friend here."

"It hurts. What am I supposed to feel about Kevin? Did he ever care about me at all? " Her voice went quiet again.

"I'm here and so is everyone outside that door. You hold on to that and you feel whatever you need to feel."

"I just hope nobody hates me for this. I wasn't ready to marry him when he wanted that but it doesn't mean he needed to not be here anymore." She wiped her eyes for a moment and took off her glasses. "I'm such an ugly crier."

Derek handed her some tissues. "Nobody is a pretty one baby."

Her head moved toward his chest. "You know I kind of love you right?"

He smiled a little. "I love you too mama. You hold on to that right now. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"I think that might be good. I'm not doing anything in here."

She got to her feet slowly. "I can do this. Can you make sure nobody is around outside before I leave? I love our family but I can't do it not right now."

"I can, I'll go do it right now." Penelope nodded and made it to the doorway of her lair. Then she shut down her babies slowly and dimmed the lights. "I just need a few days. I am sure there is another tech somewhere."

"Hotch will find someone. You just focus on yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

There will be an explanation about Kevin Lynch in this ahead. And yes I know there was a dog in Rossi's life named Mudgie but I am going with the idea that that one passed away. Moxie is a rescue that adopted Dave when a friend suggested he go to a shelter and look around one day.

Penelope stood in her doorway for a moment only to see David Rossi coming toward her. "Hello." She said quietly

"I thought you might want to get out of the city for a few days."

"Do you have a one way ticket to Hawaii?" She joked slightly

"I could but I thought I would bring you to my cabin."

"Oh the secret fortress? Now I am intrigued."

"Sure."

He laughed. "Get your go bag while I call my housekeeper to make sure everything's ready when we get there."

"Ok, I might need a few things at home first."

She got her bag with the butterfly print on it when Derek handed it to her. "D would you get what's in my left hand bottom drawer for me so I can put it in my bag?"

"Sure thing sweetheart."

"Thank you."

Derek handed her a Super girl T- shirt that he had given her one birthday.

"Didn't know you still had that."

"Of course I do silly boy." She smiled a little. "Thank you sugar."

"Anytime baby girl."

She patted his chest then. "I'll be ok maybe getting away is good for now."

"I think that's what you need to recharge your batteries."

"Imagine me being low energy."

They made a quick stop at Penelope's apartment on the way so she could get a few extra clothes and things before she left for Dave's with him.

Later in Dave's car: Penelope leaned her head back slowly on the incredibly soft leather of Rossi's passenger seat. She took her glasses off and said "I think I need to close my eyes for a little while."

"All right have a nap if you want. I'll wake you when we arrive."

"Thank you." Her voice was soft and her head ached a little from the crying she had done earlier that day.

He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Nice." Then her breathing relaxed.

After a while the car stopped. Penelope opened her eyes and put her glasses back on. "This is not a cabin." She said tiredly.

"Sure it is, it's made of wood."

"It's a fortress."

"It's my get away."

"I see." She yawned a little softly.

"Let's get you set up inside."

"Thank you." She walked with him on the circular driveway. "Your door is bright blue?"

"It is yes."

"I like it, maybe my door to my lair needs some color."

He laughed. "But all the color is where you need it kitten."

"I guess you're right." She opened the door and walked inside slowly.

"I'll give you the quick tour."

"Thank you."  
Penelope saw a dog that looked like a mix of collie and boxer coming over to her.

"That's Moxie, she likes ear scratches."

"Oh well that I can do, Hi Moxie."

She rubbed the dog's ears gently

"I'm sure she'll love having you here."

"I hope so, this is her home too."

"So this is the main part of the cabin, the bedrooms are back here, there's access to balconies and on the main balcony there's a hot tub and sauna."

"Wow did you say balconies and a hot tub?"

"I did, well each of the rooms has its own balcony and then there's the main one off the kitchen."

"Ok seriously did I just fall down a magic rabbit hole or something?"

"This is my escape from the city and I want you to feel the same way."

"I think I do, I might need some time to take it in."

"All right I'll show you to your room, there's a full bathroom attached too."

"Thank you." She felt a little groggy from her nap on the ride there at the moment.

"Take a bath have a nap, I got the housekeeper to pick up a few things for your stay. If you need anything else just ask."

"Wow, um all right. I think I will. I don't know what kind of company I am." She moved slowly toward her room with her go bag.

"I understand that, but I'm here for you."

"I know and it means a lot."

"Good now go on make yourself at home."

"Thank you." She went and found the bathroom that was attached to her room. There were some purple satin pajamas with a robe that had butterflies on it. She smiled a little and then took them to get a bath with her.

She blinked when she saw the array of bath things in the basket on a corner of the bathroom floor near the tub. Then she just picked something that read Beach Getaway and squirted some into the tub under running water.

She took off her dress slowly and what was underneath it and then stepped slowly into the tub. It was huge.

Penelope had brought her own facial cleanser with her and gently removed her makeup on one of the washcloths with some warm water. She also pulled her hair up in a ponytail quickly and had some frogs on the ribbon around it.

She turned off the water after a little while and just leaned back finding a bath pillow for her head.

After a while Penelope got out of the tub and dried off. Then she put on the pajamas that Dave had gotten for her.

She wandered back to her room and laid down on the bed.

Penelope felt something get onto the bed while she was laying on it and smiled a little. "You sweet pup."

Moxie licked her face then curled up on the opposite pillow.

"You must be so good for your super-agent human." Her hand ran down the dogs back gently.

She stretched and decided to let the dog have the bed for the moment. Then she went out to the living room with her frog slippers on slowly.

"Hey I turned your phone off and told the team to call mine while you're here. Are you hungry at all?"

"Good I'm not well "me" right now. I could eat something."

"All right, do you want to eat outside tonight?"

"Sure that sounds like it could be nice."

"I don't want to push you Kitten but you can tell me anything."

"Ok first question, why kitten though it is very sweet."

"Because you are soft and sweet but know how to use your claws when you need to." He told her

"Oh." Her face got red for a moment. "That is sweet mon Loup."

He smiled. "I don't think I've ever seen you flushed. I hope I'm a good wolf."

"It can happen and you are. You have a protective quality about the team or well your pack and when you get angry there is an alpha male pack leader quality about you."

"All right."

"I don't know if my stomach can handle anything heavy to eat."

"I was going to grill some vegetables and tofu."

"That I can manage, wait did you say tofu?"

"You're still a vegetarian I assume?"

"Yes I am, I just didn't know you grilled it."

"I'm Italian I can cook anything. The second Mrs. Rossi was kind of a health nut so I learned to adapt while we were married."

"You are a man of surprises David Rossi."

"I've heard that before." He laughed

"I see."

"I'll go start dinner."

"Thank you." She sat in a chair that looked comfortable.

"It's been a while since I've had a lady to cook for."

"I'm sure you are still good at it."

"I like to think so but it's nice to hear from others."

"I know things like that are."

"You're right."

"I found one of Derek's old T-shirts under a pillow on the bed I am using, when did he stay here?"

"Oh he wanted you to have that with you so it was like he was there. He gave it to me at the office for you."

"I owe him a hug when I get back."

Later during the same day in The Behavioral Analysis Unit:

One of the other technical analysts, a woman named Rosalie knocked on Derek's office door quietly.

"I don't know if I should do this but I wanted to show you something."

She handed him a thumb drive.

"All right thank you, what is this?"

"I had some issues with Kevin Lynch recently where he was harassing me. They are documented on there and Human Resources has a copy."

"You know that what happened today is not your fault right?" He asked her. "You did what you were taught to do and he chose to take action that is going to affect a lot of people."

"I think he did it here because he wanted to psychologically torture the people he thought did him wrong and couldn't accept his own responsibility and faults."

"I know, I also know he wasn't in a healthy place about Penelope. For which I am deeply sad and sorry. We all know about her parents and said we would cover for her on that day but she was hurt and unsure of who to trust."

She swallowed.

"She'll be happy that someone understands and I'll be sure to tell her. If you ever need to talk here's my number."

"Thank you Derek, I just hope she will be ok with time."

"She's tough and it will help her to know who her friends are."

"Good, let me know if I can do anything."

Derek dialed Prentiss. "Hey Em, can you come into my office for a minute?"

"I'll be right there."

"Thanks."

Derek turned on his laptop and waited for Emily to get there.

"Hey what's up?" She asked

"One of the techs gave me this thumb drive with a situation about Lynch on it. Says she also took it to Human Resources with a harassment complaint. I haven't looked at the file yet because I wanted impartial eyes on it first before I take it to hotch."

"Sure let's check this out."'

"Ok." Derek put the thumb drive into his computer and clicked on the file to open it."

"Here we go."

"I'm not sure I like where this is going." Prentiss commented

"I'm not either. She wanted Garcia to know people were in her corner."

"I'm glad she does."

"Wait a minute he was supposed to have a psych evaluation with us?"

"He must have been afraid of what we were going to find. I had heard he's been off the past few months but I thought it was just talk." Emily sighed.

"He wanted to cause pain for Penelope."

"Clearly, she doesn't deserve that."

"Nobody does but it's in here."

"Hutch needs to know."

"Let's go." She nodded.

"Let me save this back on the drive and then we show him." Derek resaved the file to the glitter covered thumb drive and closed it out.

"This is a mess Em." He sighed

"Yeah big time Derek."

"I'm glad Rossi got her out of here."

"Me too she doesn't need to know all the details right now."

"No she doesn't. She needs to heal or try."

Derek knocked on Hotch's door quietly.

"Come in." He said.

"I was handed this a little while ago from one of the technical analysts about issues with Kevin Lynch. I asked Emily to take a look at it so I had someone impartial." He handed Hotch the thumb drive.

"If you're bringing this to me, it's going to be bad."

"I know it pretty much sucks."

"Yeah, how much does Garcia need to know?"

"I hope none of it." Prentiss said

"She's not in the shape right now to handle it."

"I didn't mean today or soon but she does need to know what's going on."

"I know." Derek sighed.

"Sorry."

"It's ok, she called me her rock and that's what I'll continue to be."

"I know you will."

"I might need to pound a wall or two after work."

"Understandable."

"Helps when I can't have beer on school nights." He smiled a little

Hotch shook his head. "I appreciate that."

"I know, now I need to get back to work."

"Just be careful when you pound those walls Derek, you don't need to ice your aches." Prentiss smiled

"I will thanks."

"Good."

" You're just looking for someone to call nicknames aren't you?" She laughed

"Maybe is it that obvious?"

"A little, you two are close. I get it."

"She's my best friend."

"I know."

"Thanks Em."

"I'm sure Rossi would understand if you called."

"I know."

"We don't have anything urgent, why don't we go enjoy a coffee?"

"I like that idea."

"Do you want to invite Reid too?"

"Sure the kid likes a good brownie now and then with his."

"All right JJ said she was meeting Will or I'd ask her too."

"We can next time."

"Yes we will."'

"I'll meet you in a couple minutes. I want to make a quick phone call."

"All right, we'll be outside."

"Thanks."

Derek pulled out his cell phone and dialed Rossi's number. He waited for an answer.

"Hi Morgan, she's outside, give me a second."

"Thanks, how is she holding up?"

"All right considering."

"I know, there's some new stuff but it will keep."

"All right." He went outside. "Kitten, Morgan's on the phone."

"Oh I was just thinking of him."

"I guess he knew you were." He laughed handing her the phone then and going back inside to give her some privacy.

"Hey sugar."

"Hey angelfish." Penelope moved in the chair she was sitting in and swallowed some lemonade Dave had made.

"Angel I guess I just missed you."

"Me too are you having a hard day?"

"You're off and you need to focus on you sweetheart."

"All right I found your shirt when I was unpacking in the bedroom that I am using here."

"I thought you might want something close."

"I did and that was sweet of you my chocolate thunder."

"Good I'm glad sweetheart." They talked for a few more minutes and Derek went to meet Prentiss and Reid for coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

Penelope took her breakfast dish to Dave's dishwasher and then went into the living room with her mug of tea. She sat on the couch with her feet pulled up on it and was quiet.

"How about we watch a fun movie Kitten?"

"Sure what do you have?"

"Let's see here." He opened the entertainment unit.

"You have The Lion King?"

"I do, yes my publisher likes to send me lighthearted movies when she sends gifts."

"I see maybe she's got a crush."

He laughed. "I think her wife might disagree. She thinks I see too much band and I need balance."

"Oh I see, well then she and I would probably like each other."

"I think you would get along very well Kitten."

"That's good." She smiled

"Sometimes when Derek and I have movie nights we watch Casablanca."

"I have some classics too but I think today needs fun."

"Then you pick."

Penelope moved slightly on the couch and then relaxed.

"Do you want a blanket?"

"I get a little chilly sometimes during a month."

"This one's nice and warm."

"Thank you." She wrapped it around herself a little

He then started the movie.

She smiled when he sat close to her and held her hand.

"This is nice."

"Yes it is."

"I wish we could do this more often."

"Me too Mon Loup."

They watched the movie.

After a while Penelope's eyes closed.

He smiled and hoped she would get some real rest.

She mumbled his name in her sleep.

He touched her cheek softly. "Kitten are you ok?"

"Just a dream." She yawned and relaxed again.

"All right. I was worried you looked stressed out."

"Maybe my mind is still trying to decide what I feel."

"I think that's understandable considering what's going on. He might not have been good to you for a long time but no one wants things to end like that."

"You're right. I feel sad because he was clearly in pain but also pissed."

"You're allowed to feel that way."

"Please don't."

"Don't what?" he asked. "You're allowed to feel whatever you're feeling right now and I want to do something to help if I can."

"I know I'm a mess and not good company right now."

"Hey", he told her running his hand through her hair. "You're allowed to be less than sunshine some days."

She exhaled a shaky breath. "You're going to make me cry again."

"I didn't mean to do that but if you need to come here. I won't let you go Kitten."

She just curled into him for a moment and held on to his side.

Rossi's cell phone buzzed then.

She just sighed, tears were still falling down her cheeks.

"Hey Derek."

"I think your baby girl needs her chocolate thunder right now."

"Ok Derek I'll let her know you're on the way. Be careful."

"Thank you man."

"Welcome."

"I'm not dressed for Derek."

"I don't think he'll mind."

"All right. At least I have something with a print even if it is a hooded sweatshirt today."

He shook his head. "Penelope you'd look beautiful in a burlap sack."

"Oh." Her face flushed a little

"It's the truth."

"You're sweet even with a zit on my chin."

"I hadn't even noticed."

"Silly man." She smiled a little

She was sitting on the couch with Dave's blanket over her feet when there was a little bark from Moxie and a gentle knock on the door.

"I'll get it Kitten."

"All right."

Derek walked in with Dave then.

"Hey angelfish."

"Hey sweetness." He said softly

"I'm feeling better I promise."

"I wanted to see my girl because I missed her."

"Thank you my sweet chocolate treat." She said hugging him tightly.

"You're welcome and that's what I needed a Garcia special." He smiled

Then he looked at her for a moment.

"I don't know if I've ever seen you be casual but I like it."

She shrugged. "This is just comfy and that's what I need."

Dave said "Why don't I put another log on the fire?"

"Hmm that would be nice."

"Consider it done kitten, come on Mox let's get you some time in your dog run."

"Kitten?" Derek said

"What other people can't give me nicknames?"

"I didn't say that. It's nice."

"I haven't been sleeping that was ugly of me."

"You can be real with me Penelope."

"I don't like when I'm like that. It's terrible. I just wish I could figure out what to feel."

"Come here." He opened his arms.

She hugged him. "Thank you."

"Always my head would be jumbled too."

"Whatever you feel isn't wrong. Oh by the way some people at the office asked me to give you this."


	5. Chapter 5

He put a purple bag down on the coffee table,

She nodded. "That's so sweet."

"There are some warm and fuzzy things in it."

"I forgot how many good people are out there."

Derek looked at her for a moment.

"People care about you baby girl."

"I know."

Penelope reached into the bag and blinked. "Oh my Reid." He had gotten her a Dr Who DVD set.

"He loves you in his own way."

"I know." She smiled a little.

Her hand went back into the bag and pulled out a large blue envelope with JJ's handwriting on it. She opened it and her eyes got teary.

"Look, Jack and Henry made these cards for me."

" They love you baby, everyone does."

"Angel I need to tell you, most of the techs have started a Team Garcia thing around the office. Kevin was harassing and stalking another tech named Rosalie. He was in a lot of trouble over his behavior the past few months."

"I think that's why he did what he did because he was scared to face up to it. We know he called both you and her bitches. We were assigned to profile him and he was supposed to have a psychological evaluation with us."

"There are documents and video evidence against him."

"Oh ok wow." She was quiet.

"He also got into another computer trying to find out what we had on him."

"I needed to tell you the truth. Some of the other techs are even worried that he might have hurt you in the time you were together."

"He didn't other than when I wasn't ready to marry him."

"All right good. We all have our ideas as to why he did what he did, but I think he just wanted everyone to feel sorry for him instead of seeing his flaws and that he was paranoid."

Tears were sliding down her cheeks. "So am I wasting tears on him?"

"You can mourn for the person you used to know angel but I don't think he's been that guy for a long time."

"Maybe I shouldn't even feel at all. I'm having girl time and I'm cranky and shitty company even for you."

"Sweet pea it's going to take a hell of a lot more to make me run off. If you weren't so you I'd say get into the woods with an ax and get out your anger but that's not your style."

"No it isn't. I haven't been sleeping well, when I do I have bad dreams."

"You know what might help you get it out, Rossi's old guitar, and don't tell me you can't play because you lie. Go outside and play everything you need to chase the bad dreams away."

"I'm not that good Derek. I wouldn't want to damage it."

"You're full of crap baby girl. I'm not asking to hear it play for the squirrel and the trees and whatever else is out there."

"Uh well I guess I could." Her voice was soft.

He ran his fingers along her cheek. "But if you want a hammer I always have somewhere that needs a good demo." He assured her.

"Don't tempt me right now hot stuff."

He laughed. "All right."

Penelope went to the corner where Dave's guitar was sitting and carefully picked it up.

"I need to get to know her a minute."

Penelope began to just carefully touch the strings. She began to play "Who Knew" by Pink softly. Dave came back in and heard his guitar being played. He put a log on the fire and listened to the music.

She finished the song a little later. Her cheeks were damp when she lifted her head up from the guitar.

Rossi clapped softly. "Kitten, you've been holding out."

"Thank you I don't play that often."

She inhaled shakily for a moment.

"You're really good."

"You're sweet."

"Thank you."

"I'm ok. I just felt like some Pink."

"I can understand that."

"Derek what kind of pasta do you feel like for dinner?"

"Rossi whatever you're having will be great."

"All right I think I have the right thing in mind if I have the sauce."

Penelope put the guitar down and went to the couch to sit down. She didn't know there were tears on her cheeks.

"I need to use my bathroom a minute D. Right now I just need a minute or two."

"All right."

"I wonder if I should have told her to play." Derek said

"She needs to do something but I think I spooked her."

"Maybe she needed to hear that she is good."

"She's amazing I had no idea."

"I think I'm the only one until now who knows."

"I wonder why she doesn't play."

"She doesn't think she's that good."

"For such a smart woman she can be so stubborn."

"Yes she can but so can I, we're both hard headed at times."

"I guess you're right."

"You know me enough now."

"True."

Penelope came back after a few minutes and looked a little pale.

"No one's forcing you to talk but we want to help."

"I know. I had a miscarriage with Kevin." She whispered because she couldn't say it any louder.

"Penelope." Morgan whispered. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I couldn't. He thought I did something else."

Rossi swore in Italian. "Kitten. He couldn't think that. If that little bastard wasn't already six feet under. Accusing a woman of that after going through the worst thing that can happen to her."

Penelope said" And there's your wolf. And he did that's when he started losing it."

"You know that wasn't your fault."

"I know." Her voice choked for a moment.

"I need some air." She went out of the room toward the balcony with Moxie following her.

"I think Penelope has another friend."

Derek smiled. "Moxie seems like a sweet dog."

Derek helped Dave work on dinner and put together a salad with his instructions. "This will be some meal."

"Well she needs some comfort food right now. She's not eating a lot."

"I can tell. Stress does that to her." Derek said

Then they began to plate up the food. "I'll go get her."

Derek nodded and got water and some wine in glasses.

Dave went outside and found Penelope hugging Moxie with her head on the dog's fur.

He gently squeezed her shoulder and then spoke. "Kitten, you're not the reason any of this happened. If he thought you would do that then he had a lot more going on than anyone knew."

"I know, I just wonder what she would have been like. They told me it would have been a girl."

"My chances with that are iffy anyway."

"That's normal I wish I could take that pain away from you."

She hugged him. "Thank you."

"Always. If he ever cared about you he would have helped you through that."

"I know that now. I couldn't tell anyone, not even Derek. It was taken care of the right way."

He just hugged her. "Did you at least tell your support group so they could help?" 

"Yes I did."  
"All right as long as you weren't alone."

"I wasn't. You can tell the team but not when I'm around."

"I have a lot swirling around in my head right now. There could be space for you but I don't know if you need all of this."

"If I couldn't handle that I wouldn't be offering kitten."

"Ok so we understand each other."

He nodded. "Yes."

"Good and I think after we have dinner with Derek I might need a nice bath and my bed."

"All right whatever you want."

"Thank you I'm feeling kind of icky."

"I'm sorry honey I wish I could help."

"Just be glad you're not a woman." She smiled a little.

Dave nodded. "I can get you a heating pad."

"Thank you I'm good until I curl up in bed after we eat."

"All right."

She went inside with him and Derek squeezed her hand.

Penelope said "Linguini with sun dried tomato sauce."

"You said it's one of your favorites."

"It is." She smiled and took a forkful. "You are going to make me extra cuddly by the time I leave here."

"I don't see any problem with that kitten."

"Thank you."

Derek said "This is amazing Dave."

"My nonna used to have a restaurant so she was able to pass down a lot of recipes."

"Well I would say you learned well from her."

"When I was younger she lived with us and someone would need to stay in the kitchen to be sure she turned off burners so I had a little stool beside her while she cooked. She taught me a lot. "He swallowed some wine for a minute.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later: Penelope came out to the living room with her feet bare and in her pajamas with Dave's robe over the leopard print below it. "Did Derek leave?"

"He said he had some work to do on a property. "

"He pounds walls when he is worried about me. "

"Kitten people love you and they are in your corner. They also want you to heal."

"Going back to work would help that process."

"I know and if you feel ready to try it then we will go back tomorrow."

"Thank you I think I need my normal routine back to help me heal. I need people that are familiar around me, I miss everyone and I want to know what is happening with Kevin's family too." "Even if I'm not really a part of it anymore I would still like to know how they are handling all of this." "Is there a funeral or other service for him at all? It could be just immediate family and well private since some of those kinds are."

"I haven't heard, I can check into it. Hotch might know about any arrangements with that."

"I wonder should I go if there is or do something else. I don't know if his family would want me there since I didn't marry him."

"You have a right to deal with your feelings. Even if you do something private that is just for you. "

"I just wish I knew what I need. It hurts because I loved him once but I wonder if I ever really knew him. How could he hate me and want to cause me pain?

"He wasn't well for quite a while. Sometimes the pressure can break the best of us in what we do for a living. I retired for a while. Some of it was to write and some of it was because my mother had died and I didn't think I could handle being in a room where people could read my emotions about that at the time. She was like you. Liked bright colors and loved to take care of people when she thought they needed it. I still haven't quite gotten her lasagna down but I think I do pretty well. She would have liked you though, Jane Rossi was a spitfire."

"I wish I could have met her, clearly she is a big part of the man you are. Your eyes get soft when you talk about your family. It's nice to see that."

She was quiet again.  
Dave pulled her gently toward him and just held her. "Sometimes the only thing that can help is time. Nothing you feel is wrong. "

She leaned into his arms for a moment. "Thank you mon loup for letting me lean on you and be here at your home. It means more than I can tell you right now."

"Always Penelope. I hope when you're ready this will come to feel like your home too."

She smiled. "It's a work in progress but I do like it here."

"I'll take that for now. The rest can build later."

He said "I think I feel like a little soak in the hot tub later. That place where I tweaked my shoulder needs some loosening up."

"Well maybe I'll join you. I'll get us some wine."

"Good I think there is some blackberry left. I'll meet you out back when you're ready."  
She smiled. "All right, see you shortly."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning: Penelope had gotten up and decided to make Dave breakfast. It was simple really just her peanut butter pancakes with a little banana added. She was mixing up the batter when he came out.

" I must have been tired last night , and you're making me breakfast kitten?"

"I thought I would since you have been cooking for me. These were something my mom would make on a rainy day before we went to school. I hope you like peanut butter."

"I do."

She smiled. "Your usual Dark Roast is brewing for you. I think the griddle should be ready to go." She took a little butter and placed it on first watching as it melted. "There we are." Then she began to ladle pancake batter out slowly. "I used almond milk in these so you'll have to tell me how they taste."

Dave poured a mug of coffee for himself. "I could get spoiled having someone cook me breakfast before work."

"I wanted to. And I also wanted the comfort today."

He touched her hand. "I know but just remember your family is all here for you and they missed you."

She sat down to eat with him while having some of her tea. "I need my routine back. I hope whoever used my babies was nice to them. Last time one got a virus that had me working on it for a week afterwards."

"I'm sure that they are or will have been protected. Morgan will have guarded your lair for you, I know that much."

Then his cell phone buzzed. "Rossi."

"Oh hello Aaron."

He replied "If you were planning to come in today it might need to wait one or two more days. We have a few things here that need to be finished before its good for Garcia to be back at work."

"All right we were just finishing a nice breakfast. Is there anything else that I need to tell her?"

"Kevin Lynch's family does not want anyone at the funeral from the BAU. I know that is going to upset Penelope and I'm sorry for that."

Dave sighed. "Well I will take care of it and tell her we have a few more vacation days it seems. Though it is pretty shitty of them. We'll see you in a few days then."

Penelope was loading dishes into Dave's dishwasher when he gently touched her arm. "Kitten." He said softly

She slid the plate she was holding into the slot and then turned around to face him. "What happened?"

"We have a few more days off it seems. Some business needs handled at the office before we can go back." Then he squeezed her hand gently. "Kevin's family said nobody is allowed at his funeral from the BAU. I'm so sorry."

She inhaled and then some tears began to slide down her face. "Well then I guess he didn't really know me. Pretty selfish to not let me say goodbye to him at all." Her voice caught and a soft sob came out of her mouth.

"Come here Penelope." He pulled her into his arms for a moment and held her.

She took her glasses off and wiped her face off.

"Why am I wasting tears on him? Did I really even know him at all?"

"You knew something that was good in him. Think about that right now and not how he was recently."

She inhaled slowly. "I know, well at least the band aid has been ripped off and I can begin to heal. I just wish I could go back to work and not have this swirling around in my head."

He said "Would you like to call Derek? He'll come out if you need him here in a minute."

"Not now, maybe later. I think I'll go out back for a bit though. I need a little yoga time with some music."

Dave nodded and hugged her again. "For what it's worth I am sorry I had to tell you such shitty news."

"Mon Loup I needed to hear it from someone. Maybe I'll just have to let him go in my own way."

"I'm here and the team will be too. You tell us what you need when you're ready ok?"

"I will thank you." She kissed his cheek and went to change into her yoga clothes. Some time alone with her thoughts would help best right now. Dave had been so amazing while she had stayed here. She knew she had feelings about him but needed to figure out just what they were.

Dave finished cleaning up the kitchen and let Moxie out back to her dog run. "You keep an eye on your new friend Penelope. She needs that right now while I do some laundry around here. " He turned on his own IPod and put it on the dock before selecting the Beatles. It wasn't a Tony Bennett vinyl kind of day. Then he gathered up his dirty clothes and some of Penelope's to put in his big washer.

Moxie went outside for a while to run around and get some air.

Penelope was out back in her yoga pants and a t shirt with Batgirl on it and she began to go into her routine slowly. It was beautiful out here on the balcony. You could see trees and some flowers growing wild and even some squirrels running up and down tree branches. She turned her music on to Adele. Then she smiled. Reid called that her it's a really rough case soundtrack. She missed her boy genius. Soon she would be back with her family. And at her home as well.

She heard her neck crack a little as she lowered her head for one of the positions. Stress always built up right at the base. Then she inhaled. Fresh air with some pine and some lilacs in it. At least it wasn't ragweed season. She would not want to be sniffly and sneezy Penelope out here then with Dave.


	8. Chapter 8

Two Days Later:

"Where is she, where is Penelope Garcia?"

"Excuse me what are you doing here?" asked Morgan hoping Garcia would stay in her lair.

"I am Kevin Lynch's sister Melody and I want to speak to her."

"Reid call security." Morgan told him. "No no no, I don't think so. Leave this floor right now or you will be removed."

"On it." Reid picked up the phone and dialed a number.

Penelope heard the commotion. "It's a bit early in the workday for yelling isn't it?" Her head poked out of her lair.

"Baby Girl." Morgan tried to say.

"So you're the whore that killed my brother! Are you happy with yourself? You pretend to be little miss earth mother but you're a whore and a murderer."

"Oh now you listen. You and your family refused to let me say goodbye to him and heal and now you come into one of my homes and call me a whore?" "I loved your brother." Her eyes began to tear up.

"Bullshit!" Melody spat. "You're full of it, if he had never known you he'd still be alive."

"And I never murdered anyone. I miscarried a baby." " Please leave." Her voice broke. She hadn't wanted to reveal it to everyone but then it was just out in the open.

"If you don't come with me ma'am you'll be arrested." The security guard told her.

Rossi was across the room before Morgan had a chance to move.

"Kitten.", he whispered

"Fine." Her hand flew out and slapped Penelope across the face knocking her glasses off. She paled for a moment and then her face got red. Her head dropped into her hands. "She hit me." She said in a whisper. Then she turned and went into her lair again quickly. Rossi followed her inside.

"You can charge her if you want." He told her squeezing her hand.

"I think my glasses are still on the floor because you are a big blur Mon loup."

Tears were running down her face.

He hugged her tightly. "We'll get them in a minute Kitten, I've got you. I told them downstairs to escort the person who was getting his things."

She shuddered for a moment. "Thank you and good." There was a red mark on her left cheek area with a small scratch.

"Heads are going to roll over this, and please don't ask me to stand down. That woman hurt you and if it was up to me she'd be locked up for harassment and assault."

"I won't I know better, I don't want to tangle with an angry wolf." She said quietly just barely above a whisper.

"Good.", he kissed her softly. "I'll get your glasses and then we're heading home again."

"Sweetheart I would like my place right now please at least for today. And thank you."

"All right anything you want."

She sat there for a moment trying to gather composure. When he went out Derek came in with her glasses. "Mama when things cool down we gotta talk. Are you pressing charges?"

"I kind of have to don't I? I know about a lot of things angel. I can't right now." Her voice was soft again as she put her glasses on slowly even though tears were still in her eyes.

"Just because we all want you to doesnt mean we'll force you."

"I know." Her hands went through her hair for a minute. Then one cautiously patted Derek's chest in her spot.

"I've got you." He told her

"You always do." She swallowed softly. "I'll be at my place at least for today."

"All right good."

"So you can call me later." Her face stung a little and she winced

"Oh sweetheart you are going to have such a bruise."

"I have things at home to take care of that, it will be fine."

"All right."

"Now I need to leave again. I didn't even open these cards and this T-shirt oh my."

"How about you bring everything home with you sweetness?"

"I will, the jellybean jar is staying here though."

"All right if you need anything you can call us."

"I know, thank you." She squeezed his hand for a moment.

Then she put the cards in one of her go bags and the T-shirt that read Team Baby Girl with Garcia on the back of the leopard print material. "Gosh I just want everything to be normal again." She whispered.

"I know." He hugged her gently

"I guess it's going to take a long time."  
"Yes it will but we're here for you."

She went slowly to her door and saw Rossi standing there.

"I'm ready."

"All right," he told her. "Do you want me to take anything?"

"My go bag can go. I think I am leaving my laptop and my extra phone here for now."

"Ok." He got the items she asked him to."

"Thank you so much." She smiled a little.

Then she walked out with him by her side.

"You don't mind my place?" She said softly when they were outside in his car.

"That's fine, whatever you want."

"Thank you."

A short time later they were at Penelope's place.

"I think I need a shower." "Make yourself comfortable."

"All right sure." He said going to the kitchen once he heard the water running.

Penelope had stepped into the shower and then slid to her knees crying. Nobody in her life had ever hit her. Not even her parents when she was full of teenage attitude. It broke something inside her.

Dave was just putting a casserole he had put together into the oven for lunch when he realized the water was still running.

He checked the door and found it locked. He knew he could fix it so he body checked into the door.

Penelope looked up startled with a sob. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Her voice was strained.

He picked up a towel and turned off the water. "Kitten you're frozen."

She shivered. "I wish I was inside."

"Let's get you warmed up", he told her

"Ok." She felt him help her up and wrap her in one of her robes.  
" I think I saw some hot chocolate in the kitchen. Let me get that, here are your slippers that'll help you warm up too."

"Thank you my wolf."

He went into the kitchen to make the hot chocolate. She followed slowly and sat down at the table.

"Penelope how can I help you?"

"You're here, I know I'm a mess."

"You've been through a lot and normally I'd bring you out to the gun range but you won't do that. I had something delivered to the cabin can I bring you tomorrow to see it?"

"Sure I'm just exhausted right now."

"Prentiss and JJ like the gun range." She spoke softly.

"I made you a tofu casserole after we have a bit I'll tuck you in okay?"

"Thank you, I know I need to eat." "I'd like that."  
"I hope you like it.", he told her

"It looks tasty." She took some and put it in her plate and then took a bite.

"Spinach, tomato sauce and what is the other thing?"

"A bit of brown sugar, like baked beans but with your tofu instead."

"Wow it's yummy." She squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it." He told her

"I do, you need to write down how you made it for me."

"Sure thing", he said. "I can make it for you again too kitten."

"I know you can." Her hand rubbed his arm gently.

"Good.", he said as he held her hand.

She finished her plate and then yawned softly. "I need to go and take a nap."  
"All right."

She touched his face. "You're so sweet."

"I haven't felt like this in a very long time." he replied

"I think I should take my headache medicine just in case. They help me sleep if nothing else." She got some water and her migraine medication.

"That's a good idea, you go lay down and I'll bring it to you."

"Thank you. I'll see you in a few minutes."

She went into her room and curled up under this week's zebra striped blanket since her other purple one was in the laundry.

"All right angel, here's your medication."

"Thank you dear." She took the two pills and swallowed some water slowly. Then she rolled onto her side.

"Sleep well kitten." He whispered running his fingers along her cheeks.

"I will mon loup. Derek may call or come by. I just need a nap for a while." she said tiredly.

Her glasses were on her nightstand and her sleep mask was on.

"I'll let him know you're resting and that you'll call him."

"Thank you." She yawned softly.

"Anytime and always kitten." He kissed her softly.

Penelope said tiredly"Could you stay here until I fall asleep?"

"Sure thing angel."

"Thank you my wolf." She mumbled

"Anytime kitten."

She felt him get onto her bed and then she relaxed again.

"Come here" he whispered

She moved over toward him slowly

"That's better." He whispered

"Yes."

"Good I'm right here anytime you need me."

"I know." She felt her eyes tear up again."  
"I wish I could take all that pain away for you."

"Maybe I'm no good at love."

"Penelope Garcia if anyone on this earth is made of love it's you. You tried to share that heart with him and he was too stupid to see what he had."

A while later on the same day: Penelope woke up and heard voices in her living room. She pulled some pajama pants with a butterfly print on and her new t-shirt over them and went to see who was there.

"Sorry did I wake you baby girl?"

"Hi angelfish, I needed to get up or I wouldn't have slept tonight."

"All right some of the techs went to make you this on their lunch break." He told her holding a Build a Bear box.

"Oh this is too much." Her eyes teared up again. "What did they do?"

"They heard what happened and said you should have a chocolate bear for when I'm on cases." "If they made his pants into chaps I will never be able to go on that floor again."

Penelope laughed. "Well let me see, his pants look decent."

"All right good."

She showed Rossi. "Look my own brown sugar."

"Yes it is I bet that's what they named him if you look at his birth certificate."

"I'll let them know you like him."

"Thank you honey. He will be kept in a very special place. Oh they named him Morgan."

Penelope said "I need a little caffeine, my headache medicine makes me feel dopey sometimes."

"All right the kettle should still be warm kitten."

"Thank you." She went and found some of her anti stress tea and put some into one of her mugs.

Then she went back into her living room and sat down with her drink sipping it slowly.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well if you boys will excuse me I have some girl things to put in my laundry. Feel free to talk boy stuff, I'll be back in a little while. "Penelope said

"All right."

"I'll just be at the end of my hallway." She smiled a little.

Then she walked away slowly with her tea in one hand.

Dave said "How do we help her?"

"She needs to get away to clear her head." Derek replied

"I know she wanted to be here or I would have taken her to Little Creek again. We may go tomorrow if she feels like it."

"She was in the shower earlier with the door locked until the water got cold crying. I broke it but it's easy to fix."

"I can fix it if you go up to Little Creek again tomorrow if you want, might give it a new coat of paint too." Derek shrugged.

"That would be nice, she would probably like something bright and cheerful color wise."

"I was thinking pink."

"That would be good. If I told you there were some feelings would you be ok with that and keep it to yourself?"

"I was going to ask her when she's feeling better. Not my news to tell Rossi."

"Good and thank you, I know she has a lot in her head right now."

"Yeah she does. I'll try to figure out somewhere she can't say no to if you offer to bring her."

"Thank you. This is a woman who has worked with damn near laryngitis after all."

"Oh I know all about baby girl."

"All right then so we're on the same page." The washing machine could be heard running as well as Penelope's Beatles music on her IPod dock at the back of the hallway.

"Yes we are." Derek nodded

"Good she is going to need all of us when she's ready to talk."

"I know and I plan to be there."

"I know you will." Dave nodded

"And she knows it too."

"Yes she does."

Penelope came back for a few minutes. "There that load is started. I had more in my hamper than I realized."

"Well you were away for a few days." Derek said.

She sat down on the couch and felt Derek squeeze her hand gently.

"Oh now sugar." Her eyes teared up a little.

"Just want you to know I'm here sweetness."

She patted his knee gently. "I know you are. I just feel bad for taking up space in that gorgeous head of yours when it could be focused on happier things."

"Baby if I didn't want you rollin around in there I would say so. You're stuck with me and my head space so deal with it." He smiled at her.

"What am I going to do with you Derek Morgan? When I need to feel warm and fuzzy you go and do that."

"Right back at you Penelope Garcia." He kissed her face near her left temple gently.

"Well, what do you boys feel like for dinner? "

Rossi said "What about sushi?"

"You do know that you can eat meat around me right Dave?"

"I know kitten it's just what I'm in the mood for right now."

"Well then I can't say no to good yellowtail with wasabi."

"Do we want to go out or order in?" Derek asked.

"I can go out, let me check my laundry and then change for a few minutes. It won't take me long."

Dave nodded. "Sounds good."

Penelope headed to her bedroom to get dressed and she if she could tone down the bruise on her face with any make up just a bit.

She picked out a purple blouse with some blue stripes on the sleeves and some rare for her matching jeans. Then she found low heeled boots and slipped them on to her feet. She spritzed on her apple scented body splash and headed out to the laundry room to check that. She placed the load in the dryer and turned it on.

Then she headed out to the living room again. "Well my clothes are in the dryer getting nice and toasty warm. And I am ready to go."  
" Kitten you look amazing."

She blushed slightly. "Thank you my wolf."

"Don't know if I've ever seen you casual baby girl but it works on you."

She patted his chest. "Thank you my sweet. "

Then both of them each held one of her hands.

"I have two handsome men all to myself. Some women out there are going to be eating their hearts out." She smiled

Both men laughed. "None of them are Penelope Garcia."

"Oh you boys are just too much."

Then they headed out to go get their dinner.

They walked into the restaurant and got a corner booth for themselves. Penelope was in the middle between both men. "I'm in the middle of an alpha male sandwich here."

Dave smiled. "As long as you're comfortable we like you there."

"I am, I feel so protected."

Then the waitress came over and took their drink orders and left them menus.

Penelope said "I am getting the yellowtail roll with ginger, wasabi and some sticky rice."

Dave nodded. "That sounds good to me."

The restaurant also served regular Chinese food so Derek said "General Tso's for me and I'll try the sticky rice thing."

"That was easy." Dave said.

"So where did you learn to eat sushi Rossi?" Morgan asked.

"The second Mrs. Rossi was into healthy eating. She was semi vegetarian though she did like a good steak now and then."

He nodded. "I see."

"I made the mistake back then of putting the job before all other things in my life. But now I know you have to have balance or it will swallow you whole. Happened to Gideon after all."

The waitress came back with their drinks and then got their orders.


	10. Chapter 10

Little Creek Virginia: David Rossi's house. There may be a baby Rossi- Garcia down the line. Not right now though.

Penelope had been told to take a little more time off after the incident with Kevin's sister and so she went back to Dave's place again. She was walking up to his door and he said "I have something for you inside that you'll need these for." He handed her a roll of quarters, ten dollars' worth.

She nodded. "All right, what did you do?"

"When you get inside you'll see." He smiled

She opened the front door and walked into the living room.

"This is too much, you didn't."

There was a Star Wars pinball machine in the corner along with an old Space Invaders video game.

"Go ahead kitten try them out. I found them at a friend's place. They're yours as long as you like."

"I don't know what to say. I haven't seen these games since the summer before things changed with my family. Then I stopped going to the neighborhood arcade anymore and I didn't want to play for a long time."

She walked up to the pinball machine and gently touched it with her hand for a moment. "This is I don't know what to say." Her eyes filled a little.

"I didn't mean to make you cry Penelope."

"It just takes me back to a time when I was still a kid and had nothing to worry about. " She swallowed for a moment and inhaled. "This is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me. How did you find out?"

"Your friend Derek remembers when you tell him things. He wanted to help you feel better and since I can't take you on vacation right now he thought this would help."

"It does. I just need to see if I remember how to play."

"Good, you try that while I take our things to our room and check on Moxie's food dish."

Moxie rubbed her head against Penelope's hand for an ear rub.

"Sweet dog, go get your lunch with your human. I'm fine, I am going to play these games in a little while."

Meanwhile at Penelope's apartment: Derek was working on repairing her bathroom door that had been broken. He had found pink paint and also some little star decals that he thought she would like on the outside of the door. He leaned it against the wall carefully and replaced the hinges and put a new knob and lock on it. He knew she would smile when she came home and saw it. There were also some butterfly decals too that JJ had given him. He had an idea for the door to her lair at work. She liked bright yellow around that room so maybe it could use a coat of new paint and some things to jazz it up. Anything to make her smile and help her heal he thought.

Penelope began to play pinball and smelled something chocolate coming from the kitchen after a while and then raspberries. She finished her current game and went over to see what it was.

"You like flourless chocolate cake still right kitten?"

"Only one of my biggest weaknesses mon Loup besides Derek's moms peach cobbler."

"Well then you're in for a treat. I made one with a little raspberry frosting and glaze on top. I'm better with pie sometimes than cake so you will have to tell me how this is when it cools a little more."

"Good thing I brought my yoga things and sneakers. I am going to have to burn off some of this food you plan on feeding me with."

"Sweetheart you don't need to worry. You don't indulge in chocolate that often."

"You're right besides when someone makes a treat for you it is hard to refuse. At least I was allowed to bring my laptop this time. I have a support group weekend away at the end of the month and I need to look at my list of what to bring."

Dave smiled. "That will do you good. I think you need time with other people besides the team hovering around."

"I do. I love you all but they understand more. I still need to find a way to let Kevin go. He wanted nothing from me but I am still sad that things were so dark for him at the end. I wanted the baby. Even if I had to raise her alone. I was going to call her Violet." " Maybe someday I can still be a mom to someone." She was quiet.

"Do you want children kitten?" Dave asked.

"I would like one but if it can't happen maybe I'll be a cat lady and mother them."

"A child would be lucky to have you for their mother."

"We'll see. I could always look into foster parenting."

"Yes you could."

"Not at this very moment though. I need to figure out my life and get back to work for more than five minutes."

"Everyone needs time to heal. Be good to yourself and take it." 


	11. Chapter 11

Three days later: Penelope Garcia entered the BAU bullpen and headed toward her lair. She was wearing one color today a leaf green dress with some small white polka dots on it and a black line down her back. She hadn't stayed at Dave's the previous evening since she wanted to go home and do some laundry and get mentally prepared to go back to work..

She sat down at her desk and found a laptop that belonged to another tech that had a post it note saying help me I'm sick and Beckett needs me in white collar. Penelope opened the laptop and turned it on. She muttered who would download music to a bureau machine without checking for viruses. You do that at home and on non-government property.

She found the IPod dock next to her and turned on Stevie Nicks to relax her...

After a while Derek popped his head into her lair. "Stevie Nicks again baby girl?"

"I'm in a mood hot stuff. I come back to work after an unscheduled vacation and I get another techs fried laptop to greet me because someone decided to download music without a virus scan." She took a deep breath. "How are you?"

"Better than you are. Did you see the new color on your door?"

She smiled. "Yes I did, I like the bright yellow and the little sunshine stickers. How did you find the pink and the flowers for my bathroom at home?"

"I know what you like and so I found the decals at a craft store. And this is from Reid. He said he found it when he was visiting his mom but he knows you'll like it. It's from a seventies vintage store."

She opened the brightly colored envelope and pulled out the t- shirt that was inside. "Oh my look at this. Lady Stevie herself from Fleetwood Mac and the Rumors album. Only my favorite one. I love it and I can't wait to wear it."

Morgan smiled. "Good I'll let you get back to that laptop you weren't so happy with."

"Thank you, tell boy genius to come and collect a hug. Though I think we have a case later so he will see me then."

Derek nodded. "All right. I'm glad you're back. It was quiet around here without my girl."

She stood and patted his chest gently. "You always say the sweetest things sugar. Now mama has magic to work."

Derek left her lair then to head to his own office.

Prentiss found him in the hallway. "So Garcia's back?"

"Yes and one of the techs messed up a laptop that she has to repair. Some way to start her first day back huh? "

"I'm sure she wants to be busy to keep her mind off or other things."

"There were assault charges filed against Lynch's sister. Rossi insisted. We did that while they were off."

"Someone has to tell her though. "

"What is the deal between them though? She stayed at his place to regroup and everything." Emily said

"The last time I went anywhere near baby girls business she got shot or did you forget? Plus she was mad at me before that for wanting to know more. If you want to find out ask them. It's not my stuff to tell. Now I have a consult request to look over so I'll see you when we go over the case."

Emily touched his arm. "Wait, I'm sorry you're right it is someone else's business not mine. Are we good?"

"Sure. I just don't want to mix in off the job stuff."

"Got it." She went back to her desk then.

Rossi meanwhile was walking to Hotch's office to give him a report that he had signed off on. He saw Prentiss head to her desk and then rummage in her go bag for a moment. A bottle of Excedrin popped out and he handed it to her.

"Looking for those?" He picked up the bottle which had fallen by his feet and handed it to her.

"Thank you, I can feel the beginning of a headache coming on and thought I'd better have a few before it really kicks in."

She got out two pills and swallowed them with some bottled water.

"Feel better kid." He patted her shoulder.

"I will, sometimes around girl stuff time I feel yucky for a few days."

"Women handle a lot that men aren't nearly strong enough for."

She smiled. "That's why we're the tougher sex."

He laughed. "I know you've come damn close to kicking my ass on the firing range so you do not mess with a woman who is an excellent shot."

"Why thank you Rossi. Considering you and Hotch have the best scores around I take that as a compliment."

"I knew switching Sig models would be good for you. They're not as heavy for a smaller hand."

Then Garcia came out of her lair with her IPad and a paper file for Reid. "This one is well beyond anything I've seen before my friends. Just eww." She headed to the room where they discussed cases with Hotch behind her.

"Duty calls." JJ said.

"Let's see where we're going now." 


	12. Chapter 12

"Is it me or does Garcia seem a little less colorful today?" Rossi said.

"A little bit yeah." Morgan replied.

"It gets to all of us sooner or later."

"True."

Penelope went through the case with some of her usual perkiness and then got a bottle of medicine out of her sweater pocket. It was green and she had it over a matching shirt with silver stripes on the sleeves and a skirt with some flowers on it.

She opened her medicine and swallowed two pills with her morning tea slowly.

Then she felt a hand touch her shoulder and turned slowly. "Hot Stuff?"

" Are you okay Baby Girl?" He asked.

"Just an allergy headache. I didn't sleep that well last night."

"Okay tell me if you need something."

Later that morning Penelope was sitting in her lair and turning on her babies when there was a gentle knock on her door.

"Enter mortal if you dare."

"Hey are you okay?"

"Oh Agent Rossi, come in."

"You seem off today I want to see if I can help."

"I have a minor allergy headache so unless you can shoot the remaining ragweed there isn't much that I need. Plus I had one of my rare nights where I didn't sleep that well. I've been digitizing Chief Strauss' old files and some of that makes me sad." She sighed

"Oh all right."

"What?" She said softly

"I worry about you kitten."

"I know so does my sculpted hunk of chocolate marble. Alpha males are so protective sometimes." Then she sighed. She shouldn't have said that.

"I'm sorry you were nice to come in here and check on me and I was just rude."

"No you're hurting, feel better kitten."

"Thank you my Italian Stallion."

He hugged her.

"Oh my." Her face flushed. Penelope smiled a little.

"Be safe okay?"

"Always." He assured her.

"Good." "Now go on before you miss the jet."

He smiled. " Okay I'm going."

Penelope went back to working on one of her babies that was running slow for some reason. Then there were more footsteps outside her door and she looked up. "Agent Alvez is there something I can do for you?"

"I brought you this." He said handing her a small gift bag.

"Well isn't that nice thank you." She opened it and found a small soft purple bear inside. "Isn't he cute, thank you."

He smiled at her. "You seemed like you needed a new friend in your office."

"I do he can keep the frog in the corner by my lamp company. "

"And you can call this my lair the rest of the team does."

"Okay your lair." He said laughing a little

"It's all right you don't know me that well yet."

"True but I like what I see."

"That's sweet."

After a while Alvez went to join the team on the jet and Penelope had quiet in her lair again. She leaned back a little in her chair and rested her head against the back of it.

Then her phone buzzed. "Speak and be enlightened."

"Hey girl we need your online skills."

"Well then fire away my sweet."

"Okay we need a list of people who would have access to dry ice in the area."

"Hmm now that's a challenge, but I'll see who can get such a thing and hit you back sugar."

"Thank you angel."

"You're welcome."

A while later Penelope dialed Derek. "I have some employees at a catering company, some chemistry students at the university and now this just got a lot of interesting a plastic surgeons office."

"All right the students don't fit the profile. Send us the rest of the names."

"Sending now should be at your tablets momentarily."

There was a soft sniffle after she said that. Before she hung up the phone she heard "Kitten?"

"Oh yes sir." She said

"Look on the floor where you keep your go is something that will help with that."

"Thank you."

" You're welcome. Let me know if it helps."


	13. Chapter 13

Penelope looked under her table and smiled when she found what Rossi had placed there. Her own blend of peppermint oil with a little eucalyptus in a squeeze bottle. She knew the peppermint would help the headache and the eucalyptus helped any kind of sniffles she had for any reason. She worked with some of the best people in her little family here.

Just then her phone rang and the number on the screen read New Jersey. She took a deep breath and answered. It was her brother Mark. She had reached out to all of them by email about planting a tree for their mother in Rock Creek Park next month for her birthday and hadn't heard back yet from anyone.

" Hello." She said quietly.

" Hey Penny. I got your email and I think the idea sounds nice that you want to do for mom. That is right before October break for me from school so I will have to check my schedule and see if I can get away. Have any of the other boys called you?"

She replied " You're the first. Even if it's not a good time I am still doing this. My team from work can always be there to help me with it. I was hoping that this would make things better but I understand if it doesn't." Her hand rubbed her temple for a moment .

" I'll try and I'll talk to them. What happened was a horrible accident. You were a teenage girl. The drunk driver is responsible not anyone else."

Penelope blinked for a moment. " Do you know how many years I have waited for someone to say that to me?" " Thank you Mark, I love you and I hope to see you next month."

" I will try to be there, let me handle our brothers. You just concentrate on forgiving yourself little sister."

She inhaled slowly . " I will. Now I have a search or two to run for my crime fighters. It was so good to talk to you. Thank you and I love you."

" Be safe and have a good rest of your day Penny. Do you still have Tigger?"

" Yes I do, he stays by my bed at night like he did when I got him years ago. What about your Eeyore?"

" I had to give him a new tail but I still have him. "

" Good. I'm glad. I still think everyone needs something to hug no matter how old they are."

Mark laughed. " That's something that will never change about you Penelope. And I would never want it to either."

Then they hung up and Penelope placed a little of Rossi's oil mixture on her temples and then started typing into her search engines. Maybe she and her brothers could finally heal and get a new start.

She would find out next month. Which reminded her that she would need to tell the team but that could wait until after the case. She knew Derek would be there, he always had her back and he knew how she felt about her parents more than anyone.

Her mom would like a tree in her honor. And Rock Creek Park was a beautiful place with lots of flowers and birds around. It was the perfect spot for that to be. But now back to work. What she thought wasn't going to be her best day was turning out to be pretty good after all.


	14. Chapter 14

This is the real end of Clouds and Sunshine. Thank you to all those who have read this story and like my stuff. More Penelope and Rossi to come on other things by me because they are too fun not to write in my opinion and I have fun playing with all the criminal Minds characters and putting them I their box again when I finish.

One month later: Penelope Garcia was wearing one of the few pairs of jeans that she owned with a leopard print patch on the back pocket. She and her brother Mark had found the perfect spot to plant her mom's tree and were beginning to dig the hole for it when someone cleared their throats behind them. She turned and saw her other brothers Luca, Louis,and Pete standing there.

" Wow." Her eyes welled up for a moment. " I didn't think you were able to make it on such short notice but I am so glad you did."

Pete said " Thank your friend Derek. He's pretty persistant and he knew this was a big deal for you to want to honor mom this way."

All of them planted the tree together and added some water over the fresh topsoil. " Mom would like this place. There is a butterfly bush near by and other trees for hers to make friends with. I like to walk here on weekends sometimes so I can come by often and see the tree." Penelope said softly.

Then she said " Oh you need to meet my other family now." " First is my best friend Derek Morgan and well unofficial other brother, then Jennifer Jareau and her husband Will LaMontagne, Emily Prentiss , David Rossi, and Spencer Reid. My boss Aaron Hotchner's son Jack was sick so he couldn't be here for this but he wants a picture of the team and us by the tree for himself."

They all smiled and talked to each other for a while.

Then Rossi said " So Garcia brothers how do you feel about Italian and do you eat meat or are you vegetarians like your sister is?"

They smiled. " We love good pasta and we're pretty much carnivores. Penny and our Mom just didn't do that though they did like salmon and shrimp now and then."

Dave said " Well your sister knows how to get to my home so come in a few hours everybody and we'll have a nice meal together . We have team pizza and sometimes pasta nights on weekends and after bad cases . Helps us unwind."

" Well thank you we'll be there and we want to get to know the people Penny works with a little more ."

" Good come at five thirty and everybody bring your appetite. "


End file.
